seraphiafandomcom-20200214-history
Wei Junzi
Early Life A Serow from Ze'xian's northwestern portion , Wei grew up in a minor village in and held a deep interest in the other races of the world from a young age. As he poured into his studies, his mind wandered andon the issue of why certent beings like ponies developed kingdoms and homelands while others, like Cows, only developed inside places that where already settled, and that thought quickly became a defining aspect of his personal writings. The son of a famer with five other siblings, he quickly deemed that his father's trade was foolish and spurned him, seeking a life that involved a desk and possibly air conditioning. This and his personal questions about the world provoked him into rising above his small village, which he saw as a backwater fitting only for lesser members of society, and rose inside the goverment as a mildly powerful land-governer who oversaw a few minor towns, including his own. While he was "in power" so to speak, he both welcomed forigners into his lands and publicly stated his own, less than progressive views on outsiders, often creating a enviroment of confusion and mistrust within this cluster of towns he oversaw. As he poured himself into his ever-growing library of writings from other places and countries, he always found some flaw or slight that caused him to feel as if serowkind was the best kind, so to speak. Because of this strange,seemingly two-faced way of dealing with others, he managed to annoy both forigners and members of the powerful military simply by speaking. Eventualy, by some slight or another ( possibly a remark regarding a Equestrian Prince's exact heritage) he lost any chance of keeping his job, but before he left for metaphorical greener pastures he gathered his books and had them sent into a holding area in Equestria to keep them from being burned by the goverment along with the rest of his holdings. Employment As a learned Capra with a large amount of money, he managed to travel quickly into the outskirts of northern Equestria and settle quite happly in a little nameless hamlet neverless close to a major trade route. He lived as a town librarian of a sorts, renting out his books to those who wished access to his private collection. Eventualy, he grew tired of interacting with such " web-hooved individuals" and wished to travel literaly anywhere but where he was. He quickly became aware of a caravan comeing from the west and joined them on there trip back into Equestria. He (somehow) managed to make it safely after little more then a years travel into Manehattens Capratown district, in which he opened a shop for ignorant ponies who wish to obtain gibberish witten very neatly as a parody of refined Capra script. Appearance Slightly taller then most serow, he sports a black coat with a pair of longer than normal horns (not from magical energy, but rather from a lack of trimming) on the top of his head. He looks slightly frail, and walks briskly at nearly all times as if he was always on the move. He often has a look of mild disgust on his face when dealing with others, but that is actualy his default expression. His sallow eye's and constent annoyance gives him a gaze that looks intimidating when one first sees him but quickly becomes rather sad. Belongings Has a vast collection of books, and carries several books on exotic cultures within his shop, with some dealing with races normaly not seen as "civilised". Along with that, he carries several pieces of his own writing's, most dealing with the goverment's of Celestiana and (inevitably) there inferority to that of Ze'xian, with a few scattered ones dealing with myths and tales of the varying cultures he has come across. One piece of writing he has no plans on publishing is a document detailing his own life that he works on every night, and if one ever managed to pry it out of his cold hooves one would find that the caustic novel-sized piece is both darky amusing yet somewhat softer than what he outwordly expresses. He carries no weapons, and the only armor he has is a head-plate typicaly used by markhor militagoats. Due to it's shear size, he has had it padded with wool to make it less of a pain to wear. Abilities Wei has no martial abilites whatsoever. None. However, he is a fine translator and historian, and see's keeping track of his belongings no differant than keeping track of villages. In fact, he's a perfectly able and efficent shopkeeper, and can keep his business thriving thanks to (intentualy faulty) Capra-To-Equestrian translations of many novels and texts normaly not seen outside Ze'xian, and as such makes his shop a favorite stop for those with a interest in reading rare scripts. He is also a mildly skilled diplomat when he can reel in his sarcasm. Trivia *Because of his birth as a farmers son, a career as a land-govener, a attempt at being a pay-per-read library owner, and finaly a shop owner in shady part of Manehatten, his memoirs would probably be a hit if they were ever published. *He still has a signet declaring himself a govener in the Emperers name. He's honestly forgot about it. *His old title, when still in the goverment, was " Your Servant Wei Junzi, Academician-Scribe of the Southern Region,Lesser Minister of The Off-Center, Currant Oversteer of 1200 Households Within And Pertaining To the Provance of Chou." Quotes *''"What did I ever do to deserve this as my fate? Other than all the whining."'' *''"Every new day makes me want to skip into Ley."'' *''"You are a Elk. Your history consists of beating down on your fellow kin and waiting for your King to come back and rule you."'' *''You call this art? I call it brunch.'' *''Baaaaah, what do yo- oh, welcome to my humble shop. Please, look at whatever you like. Just remember that everything here is well-aged and if you rip or tear a scroll, you buy it.'' Category:Characters Category:World Characters